Liquid petroleum gases (LPG), which are primarily comprised of propane and butane, are widely used as engine fuels. These products are obtained from natural gas and crude oil processing operations and are generally classified as LPG, propane, butane, and butane-propane mixtures in accordance with specifications published by the Gas Processors Association.
The relevant art concerning additives for LPG fuels is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,936 and applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,758.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of previous additives.
More particularly, the present invention achieves the objects and purposes of applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,758 but without the use of metal oxide catalysts, and yet accomplishes same while avoiding and/or minimizing precipitating out of any components.